The Rule of Void Walking
Because obviously there has to be rules when you walk around the Void. You cannot simply stride in and expect to get to the place you want to go. Oh no! It is much more complicated. Some creatures, such as Anthraxian dragons, AnneVangyne Dragons, Dy’Kletiun, Ra’jukai, The Zodiacs, and the Chatters can easily move right through and tend to know where they are going. Dy are exceptionally great at it, seeing as there spirit and soul-self is the Tai’lume, a spirit born of the exploding stars and Dark Matter (and a few are born of Light Matter, but that is for another time). When a creature enters the Void, and generally is “alien” to the Void (in other words it was never born or had never lived in the Void) it is called “”Void Phasing” or “Phasing.” When a creature who has lived, and was born, in the Void enters and moves through it, it is called “Void Traversing”. The difference between the two is pretty clear. Void Phasing is a “Phase” between the planes of the Void, generally however the creature moves across the planes in a straight line to get where they need to go, they do not take detours and do not see where they are going. Everything is black to them, and usually they cannot stay long, their phase is fast. Fast enough for them to get in and out without becoming frozen. Those who “Traverse” know exactly where they are going no matter what direction they take. They can move in any line or direction they wish and they can withstand the cold very easily. In fact Tai’lume themselves HAVE to go into the Void in order to cool down, as they tend to heat up very quickly when outside of the Void or in the first plane. Reasons for the massive heat surge is also a tale for another time. Now what happens when the “alien” gets lost in the Void? If they get stuck (which usually only happens if they don’t make that vital curve around the Thirteenth plane, for Oblivion will veer them off course, turn them in an opposite direction and they can freeze to death, or a Tai stops them to chat) they will tend to merely freeze and they will become simply nothing in the Void. Fodder for the bigger badder creatures who roam the Void. Leo Zodiacs are known to munch on the poor souls. Tai don’t tend to stop critters on their way though, as they understand the importance of surviving. A few minor accidents that occur in the Void is when one takes a Human in, the Human has slim chances of surviving and they tend to never want to go back. Also if not careful the Phaser will merely “splice” itself! It may leave a body part behind in the Void, or leave its very soul and spirit inside the Void. To the untrained spirit the things that are seen in the Void may ecome tempting. Beautiful strange plants, floating tunnels of water, and strange glowing auras tend to distract and capture the souls of non-Traverses. In short, the rule of Void Walking, is to never, ever, get distracted.